Hot New Girl
by smilesafara101
Summary: Gabriella goes to East High and meets her old best friend Chad, and Chads new best friend Troy. i have no idea what its going to be about overall


Gabriella Montez woke up at 5:30am from the sound of her alarm clock, today was her first day at her new school, East High. Gabriella went to more than 15 schools before East High and her mom promised her they won't move anymore. Gabriella's mother's company kept offering more and more money, they just couldn't say no. Rosa, Gabriella's mother wanted what's best for her daughter, she wanted to give her what she never got as a child. Which is one of the reasons why she kept accepting the new jobs from her company. Gabriella just went along with it, she didn't really mind since everywhere she went was the same.

After Gabriella turned off her alarm clock she took a shower and was now looking for the perfect outfit to wear for her first day. She decided to go with a red and white mini skirt and a white tank top with long white boots, and a small red jacket. She knew she went over the top with school colors but that didn't really matter to her. She could careless what people thought of her. After looking at her outfit two or three times she rolled her eyes and put on her make up and went down stairs.

"Hey sweetie, ready for your first day?" her mom asked. She was surprised her mom was home, she usually only sees her on her way home from school and that's just for 5 minutes at the most.

Since her mom worked so much, they had quite a bit of money. Not millions and millions of dollars, but they had a nice home. Two room, 1 bathroom and two master bedrooms and a swimming pool in the back. Gabriella got anything she wanted and could do anything she wanted. But she was a smart kid and she and her mom both new that. Which is the reason why she aloud to do the things she does. Gabriella had one of the master bedrooms with the balcony and huge bathroom, almost the size of any other room, but of course her room was huge just by itself. Anyone else would say they were rich.

The thing thought was that Gabriella never asked for any of it. She didn't pick out the huge master room her mom let her have it. Gabriella always put her mom before herself because she knew her mom was doing everything for her. But her mom would always give her everything she wanted. So she just went along with it.

"Yupp, I'm excited. East High looks like a pretty cool school." Gabriella said. "but I have to go before I'm late. Bye mom, love you." After getting a "love you" back she left in her black mustang b(A/N:I'm not a car person so yeah)/b

Arriving in the parking lot of East High Gabriella parked and headed out with her head held high. She wasn't very nervous since she have been through the same thing so many times. After she opened the door everyone turned their head to look at her. She was use to that too, for some reason she always got the attention she never really cared for. She walked down the hall with every guy's eyes glued on her.

She went to the office to get her schedule. After the office worker gave her all her papers she bumped into a African American girl with brown eyes and long black hair. "Oh, I'm so sorry I should have looked where I was going" the girl said.

"No, no, no, it was my fault. My name is Gabriella Montez, nice to meet you." she said and stuck out her hand for the girl to shake. Gabriella was a nice girl but she had a bit of a temper.

"Nice to meet you too, my name is Taylor Mckessie" the girl said. After they talked for a while Taylor told Gabriella everything about what she should know about the people and teachers at East High. Then they went the there homeroom class, after going to Gabriella's locker to put her stuff away.

They entered the room to see a group of people in East High colors sitting and talking about basketball.

"Hey Taylor," the bushy haired one from the group said, he walked over and gave Taylor a hug "Who's your friend?" he asked while the rest of the group started looking at Gabriella.

"Gabriella meet-" Taylor started but was interrupted by Chad.

"No way! Gabriella!? Fancy meeting you here." He said. Gabriella stared at him for a moment, did she know him? He knew her? "Oh come on Gabriella, its me, Chad." With wide eyes she starred there at him for a moment.

Everyone was shocked. How did the basketball player, Chad know the new hot girl Gabriella? After two or three minutes of silence, she jumped up and pulled him into a huge hug "Oh my gosh Chad! I cant believe it. What are you doing here? I haven't seen you in years."

Chad and Gabriella use to be really good friends, actually best friends when they were kids. But then she had to move with her mom and left him. They were both extremely sad but for some reason didn't keep in touch.

"My family moved here after you left, my dad got a job. Look at you though," he said with a grin, "you are still the same old Gabriella huh?" he asked. Gabriella was always the girl-y, mini skirt high heels kind of girl.

"You know it!" she said with a small laugh, "But hey, look at you, I see you finally got that hair bushy enough." She said while playing with his hair.

"Well, I try," he said with a laugh, but then his attention changed towards the door as a guy cam walking in, "Hey Troy come here," he said, "This is Gabriella Montez, Gabriella this is Troy Bolton."

They shook hands and locked eyes with each other. He had the most beautiful eyes she had ever seen. She could help but to stare. "Hey," he said after a few minutes.

"Hi," she said still staring at his eyes, he looked at her alittle confused, that didn't go unnoticed but Gabriella though. "Oh, I'm sorry its just, you have gorgeous eyes" she said with a flirty smile.

bA/N: Sorry its short but my first chapter to all my stories will be short. Just so I noe if I should waste me time with writing them or not by the reviews I get. So yepp. Hope you like it.


End file.
